Tsundere II: Karin's Version
by rei-blaze
Summary: [Another quick one-shot—Karin's rant] Are they even serious? Hitsugaya Toushirou? The shinigami captain who couldn't just take that scowl off of his face even for a second is cute? Cute? As in C-U-T-E cute? Oh yeah? On what part?


**A/N: Well, just look who decided to let people know that she's still very much alive? Yeah, long time no see, huh? My only reason this time for disappearing for a few months is because... My life is a total mess. Uh-uh, that's it. Hehe.**

**So, remember my fanfic Tsundere? That Toushirou's rant, about him being not in-love with Karin, or his in-denials? I made another one, though this time, it's Karin's version. ;)**

**I've not written anything for a long, long while so I'm not exactly that happy with this, but it's still decent, I think.**

**Enjoy, anyway. :)**

**...**

**Tsundere II: Karin's Version**

People suck.

My father is an idiot. My sister is a silly, hopeless romantic. My brother is paranoid. And all those other shinigamis are stupid. Why did I say so, if you may ask? The answer is very simple. Because they all assume that I, Kurosaki Karin, am in-love with Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Am I really? Hah, as if.

Dream on, people. Dream on.

First of all, why would I be in-love—in-like, at least—with a person who looks like a kid, but acts and talks like an old man? You wouldn't just simply fall for that kind of person, right? Even if he has beautiful eyes. Not that I'm saying that Toushirou's eyes are damn pretty. I am just trying to point out that even if a guy has those assets, an odd personality could still offset them. Yeah, right. That's it. Oh, and shut up. Just because I usually stare at those eyes doesn't mean that I find them fascinating. Nah, of course not. I am just really curious about their colors. Well, aren't you?

My sister must have really gone mad. She would always insist that I love to hang-out with Toushirou because of that stupid assumption that she has. Maybe, I do love to hang-out with Toushirou. But it's not because I always feel happy when I'm with him. No, that's just the dumbest conclusion that I've ever heard. Do you wanna know what the real reason is? Oh well, even if you don't want to, I'll still tell you. And believe me, the only reason I keep him is because he's damn good at playing soccer, alright he's damn good at most things and I can always take advantage of that. No love-thingy involved, and it's very far from those stories told by Yuzu's silly books. And hey, I am not reading those said books, alright? I never did and never will.

You don't believe me, do you? Pfft, whatever, it's not as if your opinions matter. And I am just telling you the whole freaking truth.

Sometimes, I am really tempted to wipe those smirks off of Rangiku-san's, Rukia-chan's and Hinamori-san's faces. What's with these women and their belief that I always bug Toushirou because I find him cute when irritated? Are they even serious? Hitsugaya Toushirou? The shinigami captain who couldn't just take that scowl off of his face even for a second is cute? Cute? As in C-U-T-E cute? Oh yeah? On what part?

Please, my dear friends, you're funny.

Okay, I would admit. I may always find the enjoyment of annoying him, but it's only because it's really fun to piss him off.

... He's just too adorable when he's mad...

Oh, shit! I didn't just say that! No way in hell! Brief lapse of judgement, okay? Okay?

But, anyway, do you know what the real load of bullshit is? It's every time those people who call themselves 'my friends' would always imply that I miss Toushirou when he's not around. Bitch please, why would I? Just because I do not talk too much when the guy is not with us, they would already assume that I am thinking of him. Seriously? How stupid can an idea get?

There are many possible reasons behind that behavior of mine and missing Toushirou is not one of them. Can't it be that I just don't feel well, or perhaps, I am just tired? Can't it be? And yes, they all just coincide with the times that Toushirou is out somewhere. What? I believe in coincidence, big deal!

I thought everything couldn't already get any worse. Boy was I wrong. Because my father and Ichi-nii, idiots that they both are, have decided to join the club of those people who think it's fun to follow the development on Toushirou's and my non-existent love story. Yeah, what with the lines, "I am so happy that my Karin-chan is already in-love. And to Toushirou-chan, no less," or, "If that midget hurt you, I'm surely gonna kill him."

Kami, people these days. How many times do I need to tell them that I am not in-love with Toushirou?!

If you think nosiness exists only in the world of the livings, then you probably haven't gone to Soul Society yet. Shinigamis are just as nosy—if not worse—as the humans in the living world. They would always inquire me why I often visit the place. Why? Can't I see my friends once in a while? Friends, with an 's', mind you.

Aside from Toushirou, I also have Rangiku-san, the Kuchiki's, Renji-san, Hinamori-san, the guys at Eleventh squad... Uh, need I say more? Well, the main point here is that I often go here not for the sole purpose of seeing a certain young captain.

And why do I always stay at Tenth Division even if I have other choices than that place? Alright, whoever you are who has thought that question, do you want me to punch or kick you here and now? Because I, sure as hell, am not enjoying this million-dollar questions that you're throwing at me. But okay, just for you to shut up, I'll answer the question. It's because the Tenth Division is a cool place. Literally. Yes, I love cool places.

And cool people.

But, hey! I am not referring to Toushirou, okay?! Jeez, you're thinking way too advance! And he's not even cool in the first place!

Well, after all of those that I've said, the real deal here is when Rukia-chan had asked me if I ever feel like my heart's going wild inside my chest every time I'm around him. Eh, sure, I feel that way. But, before you jump into a foolish conclusion again, let me give you a a good excuse.

Hitsugaya Toushirou has an annoying habit of just popping out of nowhere. You know, the dramatic entrance? Surely, even you would feel like you're gonna have a heart attack if someone suddenly appears in front of you without a decent warning. And I am not an exemption. That's the reason why it's always as if my heart would just jump out of my rib cage every time I see Toushirou. Contrary to what people are thinking, my heart is not reacting to Toushirou's drop-dead glory.

Uh, did I just say drop-dead glory? My bad. It's not meant for Toushirou! Please, he's not that gorgeous.

Even if he smiles that rare smile of his. After all, I don't find him charming with that.

Charming. That's just very un-Toushirou-like.

What? You still think I'm in-denial? Oh, for Pete's sake, there's nothing to deny in the first place!

Anyway, all I want to say is that people are often stupid, what with them believing that I am head over heels for Toushirou?

So listen, people, and whatever I say, you have to keep it in those thick heads of yours.

I AM NOT. IN ANY WAY. IN-LOVE. WITH. HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!

Even if Rangiku-san says that I often ogle him when he's not looking at me. Even if Hinamori-san points out that I always have this bright aura every time I'm with him. Even if Yuzu claims that I always call his name in my sleep. Even if Rukia-chan told me that I always look so excited whenever I've known that Toushirou and I are going to spend some time together. Well, damn if I really do any of those.

And for the last time, I am not in-love with Toushirou.

Got that?

Fine. Then, leave me alone.

And, oh, mind your own fucking business!

**A/N: Well, is Karin more convincing than Toushirou? Haha, hope you had a good time!**


End file.
